


The Boy(s) with the Dragon Tattoos

by almy9306



Category: PewDiePie (YouTube RPF), Youtube RPF
Genre: M/M, Tattoos, temporary tattoos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8109706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almy9306/pseuds/almy9306
Summary: Prompt: Temporary Tattoos
Just a short fanfic I decided to make for PewdieCry week! Enjoy. :)





	1. Chapter 1

“Tattoos!” Felix shouted, hurriedly ripping off his dripping coat and kicking the door closed behind him. Cry pressed the power button on the TV, watching with amusement as Pewds scrambled over to him.

“Tattoos?” Cry asked, sitting down on the couch. Felix nodded happily, flopping down on the couch and pressing up against Cry. Cry chuckled and wrapped one arm around Felix, ruffling up his wet hair. 

“Yes. We need to get some,” Felix answered, flicking his hair out of his eyes. He looked over at Cry with bright eyes and a hopeful smile on his face, as if he could convince Cry of something by just making himself look cute. Cry raised an eyebrow.

“Pewds, I don’t know if you know this..,” Cry trailed off, putting on a serious expression. “But you already have tattoos.” 

Pewds spluttered. 

“No, not like that! I mean, like, both of us. Both of us get tattoos. Together,” Felix said, nodding enthusiastically. Cry thought it over for a moment, trying to figure out what Pewds was trying to say. 

“Like… couple-y tattoos?” Cry asked slowly. Felix nodded even more.

“Yeah.”

“No,” Cry said. Felix’s face fell. 

“Why not?” Felix asked, looking up at Cry with sad eyes.

“Because I don’t really want your name scrawled across my back for the rest of my life, Pewds. And even if we don’t get name tattoos...” Cry frowned, struggling to find the words for what he was trying to say. Felix pouted, but nodded.

“Oh. Okay,” Felix said sadly. He dropped his head onto Cry’s shoulder, suddenly seeming as if all of the energy had been drained out of him. Cry tightened his hold around Pewds, trying to think of a compromise. 

“How about temporary tattoos? I don’t mind that,” Cry said quietly. Felix didn’t respond for a few moments. Then, he pulled Cry’s face down to him and pecked him on the lips. Cry startled.

“Pewds!” Cry said, laughing. Felix gave Cry a mischievous smile and hopped up off the couch. 

“I’ll be right back, Cry!” Pewds said, bouncing over to the door. He pulled his coat back over him and was out of the door almost as fast as he had come in. Cry chuckled.

“Alright, Pewds,” Cry whispered to himself, relaxing back into the couch with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Less than thirty minutes later, Cry was sorting through the small pile of temporary tattoos that Pewds had brought home with him. There was so many. So many. 

“You did not need to get this many,” Cry said, shuffling through the thin plastic packages like cards. Felix pouted.

“Yes I did! What if you didn’t like any of my choices? Then I’d have to go back and get more anyway,” Felix explained, a stubborn look on his face. Cry smiled.

“So you decided to buy every single temporary tattoo in the store? I’m sure I would have liked one of your choices. With this many, we’re gonna have enough temporary tattoos to last us til we’re fifty,” Cry said, shaking his head. He had already spotted a few he quite liked, but he wanted to get Pewd’s opinion as well.

“It was the only solution. Those packs were only, like, a dollar. It’s not like it matters,” Felix said, picking up the ones that Cry had already separated. 

“Of course,” Cry said simply, putting the leftover ones to the side. “Which ones do you reckon we should use?” 

“These ones,” Felix answered, picking out the tattoo pack of dragons. Cry had to admit they looked awesome, but he hadn’t expected Pewds to pick them.

“Dragons? Really? I thought we were going to get some couple themed tattoos,” Cry said, smiling.

“Dragons are sick, man. Admit it,” Felix replied, walking over to the kitchen. He reappeared a few seconds later with mug and sponge in hand. 

“Dragons are pretty cool,” Cry said, ripping open the plastic packaging. “But how exactly is this task couple themed?”

“We can pick them out for each other, I guess,” Felix said, shrugging. Then he frowned at Cry. “Don’t give me an ugly one. Please.”

“I guess you’ve got to trust me then,” Cry said, smirking at Pewds. He already knew which one he was going to pick for Pewds, but it was fun to mess around with him. 

“Cry,” Felix said. He frowned and then reached over for the tattoo pack in Cry’s hand, which Cry pulled away easily. 

“Pewds,” Cry replied, smirking and holding the tattoos up higher so Felix couldn’t reach them. Felix placed the mug down and attempted to get the tattoos off Cry again, which just resulted in him being half on Cry lap, half on the floor, and no closer to getting what he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll have the next bit up soon hopefully. I needed to post it so I'd remember to finish writing it. Encouragement from you guys would always help speed that up! ;) 
> 
> Hope you liked it!


End file.
